1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic component provided with an insertion opening and externally exposed type contact terminals.
2. Description of Related Art
As an electronic component which is provided with a metallic shell in which an insertion opening for a predetermined object is formed and which is to be attached to a substrate by soldering, a card connector, a connector for input/output of analog or digital signals, a connector for input/output of power and the like are included.
For example, a conventional card connector includes a housing for holding a plurality of terminals in a parallel manner and a metallic shell which forms an insertion, opening to insert a card by surrounding the housing with side surfaces and a top surface, and the conventional card connector is attached to a substrate by setting the plane sections at the tips of hanging plates, which extend outward in a state being hung down from the side surfaces of the metallic shell, as soldering surfaces (for example, see JP 2004-273338).
Here, in the card connector, degradation in peel strength due to residual stress is prevented by forming stiffness reduction means such as slits at positions more toward the base end side than the soldering surfaces of the hanging plates of the metallic shell in order to reduce the influence of thermal expansion due to soldering.
Further, in recent years, so-called mid-mount type electronic component where a notch that corresponds to the plane shape of the metallic shell is formed in a substrate and an electronic component is attached to the substrate in a state that the metallic shell is fit in the notch has become popular in response to a request to thin the substrate.
The mid-mount type electronic component includes a combined connector, which is a connector for analog/digital signals, provided with a terminal holding member to hold a plurality of signal terminals and a metallic shell which surrounds the terminal holding member and is soldered to a substrate by the tip plane surfaces of legs which extend from side surfaces of the metallic shell (for example, see JP 2009-212009).
Recently, there is developed a connector provided with externally exposed type contact terminals exposed outside of a casing, the contact terminals each having a contact plane which is vertical with respect to the insertion direction of the metallic shell and being adjacent to left and right sides of the metallic shell, so that electricity can be charged when an electronic device is set in a cradle. In such externally exposed type contact terminals, load can be transmitted easily in the same direction as the insertion direction of the metallic shell when the electronic device is set in the cradle and this can be a cause for peeling off of the metallic shell at the solder joint sections.
Therefore, although a great peel strength is required at the solder joint sections of the metallic shell, only the treatment for residual stress due to heating at the time of soldering is performed in the card connector of the patent document 1 and this treatment is not for reinforcing the peel strength itself at the solder joint sections.
Further, the combined connector of JP 2009-212009 can easily receive the load applied especially to the substrate in the vertical direction, that is, in the direction which can cause peeling at the soldering surfaces because it is a mid-mount type connector, and sufficient peel strength cannot be obtained just by soldering of the legs which extend from the metallic shell.